


I Won't Lose You Too

by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella gets a celebration every year instead of sommething sad and its hard for all of them, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Glimmer and Catra talk, uhhh, yeah this was supposed to be more angsty but I'm incapable of hurting them furtheer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue
Summary: Catra sometimes needs a reminder that she deserves the love she's getting. Especially in light of old anger.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	I Won't Lose You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my friendddd <3 <3 <3 I love you and hope you have a wonderful day and thanks for the day of reveal xD

The last of the sun's rays were shining through the large balcony doors onto the vanity and mirror Glimmer was sitting in front of. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get it to sit right. Her crown lay on the vanity in front of her, the moonstone glinting in the setting sunlight. She picked it up carefully, tilting her head as she looked at it more closely.

It was silver and gold, the white-blue moonstone hanging from the front. The piece was simple yet elegant. It reminded her of her mother.

With a sigh, she placed it over her head and looked in the mirror again. The mirror reflected her tired eyes back at her. She smiled sadly. Tonight was a night of celebration. She refused to let it be a night of loss. They were celebrating her mom and everything she did for them. It was a remembrance.

Remembering was hard sometimes though.

The door creaked as it opened and she spun around. She stood to greet whoever entered, her dress falling neatly into place after being scrunched up from sitting for so long getting ready.

Catra stood leaning against the half open door, a half hearted smirk hanging off her lips. The sleeves of her white dress shirt were rolled up her elbows and her tie was undone. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black dress pants held up by black suspenders. She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Her hair was growing longer by the day and at it's near shoulder-length she could hardly keep it out of her face. 

"Hey," Glimmer greeted quietly, admiring the other girl with a gentle smile.

"Hey." Catra tilted her head, her gaze soft. "You look amazing."

Glimmer blushed. "Could say the same to you."

"Only  _ could _ ?" Catra countered, shaking her head in pretend disappointment. She approached Glimmer, reaching out a hand.

Glimmer rolled her eyes and took it, gasping quietly when Catra pulled her right up against her and placed a kiss on her head right above where the crown sat.

"Where's Adora?" asked Glimmer, glancing up slightly, the few inch height difference seeming much more when they were this close.

Catra shrugged. "I think she's helping set up in the ballroom. I'm sure there will be quite the turn out tonight."

Glimmer's heart stuttered. The idea of the ball was exhausting, but the loss of a queen was always a kingdom-wide thing. Even if, to her, it was the loss of her mother. A few years had passed now but it still stung. All she wanted was to curl up in bed with her girls and eat her favourite cake from the kitchen. But she was queen and this was what she needed to do.

"Glim?" Catra asked, pulling the queen from her thoughts. "You okay?"

Glimmer nodded and brought their entangled fingers to her lips, kissing Catra's knuckles gently. Catra flinched. Glimmer pulled back and looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

Catra stepped back just enough for Glimmer to notice the movement. "N-nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"You flinched."

Catra let go of Glimmer's hand and hugged herself, her former smirks and playfulness folding in on itself. Glimmer was worried. She knew this day would be hard for all of them, but she'd expected they would talk about it. Communicate. Help each other. The last thing they wanted was for any of them to fall back into old harmful habits to protect themselves from being hurt or hurting each other. They had talked about this.

Catra was still quiet. Glimmer wanted to say something. Anything. She wanted Catra to talk to her. But she knew she would have to be patient. She couldn't force it. That would just hurt them more.

"Why me?"

Glimmer blinked. "What?

Catra's ears folding back against her skull as her brows pinched together. "After every- I- it's my fault your mom is gone." The words sent old anger and grief hurtling through Glimmer. She shoved it aside as Catra continued, "So why me? How could you…  _ be _ with me knowing that? Knowing everything I've done. Knowing it's my fault. How can you be so calm?"

The words tumbled out in a mess of pauses, melding of sentences and panicked breathing. Glimmer felt like she'd been punched.

"Do you… want me to be mad at you?" she breathed out, eyes wide.

"No!" exclaimed Catra, a panicked look crossing her face. "I just… you deserve to be mad. I can't- I deserve whatever anger you have. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you."

Glimmer paused. The room felt hot all of a sudden. "Catra, I-" Her crown felt heavy on her head. She wanted to sit down. She wanted to cry. Instead, she lifted her chin up and stepped back toward Catra. She  _ was _ angry. But not because of that. "After everything we've been through," she grabbed Catra's hands, pulling them away from her body as gently as possible and squeezing them tightly, "you still don't think I love you? Because I do. Isn't that answer enough? I love you and yes, I'm angry, but not with you. Not for that. Too much has happened."

Catra's eyes widened. "But-"

"No. Stop that." Glimmer let one hand go and slowly moved her free hand up to Catra's face. Catra flinched again and went to move away from the touch. "That's in the past." Catra's gaze moved to meet Glimmer's. "I love you. I want you. And I love and want Adora, too. I need both of you." She clenched her jaw.

Catra relaxed slightly, letting her cheek rest in Glimmer's hand. "You're angry with me. Don't lie to me." She let out a shaky breath. "Please."

"I am angry. You're right." Fear filled Catra's gaze, but Glimmer just brushed a gentle touch across her cheek, smiling sadly. "I'm angry that I lost my mom. I'm angry that I had to be queen so soon. I'm angry that the portal happened. I'm angry that I'm expected to hold a celebration of life for the biggest loss of my life." She paused. She could feel hot tears stinging the back of her eyes. "I'm angry that you can't accept that I love you. Catra, I love you so much and I'm angry that everything that happened taught you not to accept that. I love you and I'm angry that just saying it might hurt us." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "That's not fair. I can't lose you too."

Catra looked stricken. She blinked and tears dripped down her face. "It's not fair."

Glimmer nodded, a wet laugh escaping her. "Not at all. But it all happened. And we do it anyway."

Catra sniffed. "It's not fair that both of you can do this to me." Her smile was shy, her eyes still wet with tears.

"It's worth it," giggled Glimmer. "C'mere."

Catra nearly collapsed into the tight hug Glimmer pulled her into. She buried her face into Glimmer's shoulder. Glimmer sighed, fiddling the ends of the other girl's hair, and squeezing her tighter. Catra was shaking, but it slowed the longer the hug went on.

When Catra pulled back, Glimmer gently grabbed her face and pulled her down for a kiss. She kissed her nose too before leaning back down. Catra laughed.

Glimmer smiled. "I love you." She held up a hand when Catra opened her mouth, her brows still pinched in a way Glimmer didn't like seeing. "And I'll keep saying it until you believe me."

"I don't  _ not  _ believe you."

Glimmer pouted.

Catra kissed her on the forehead and rested her chin on her head. Glimmer could smell the cologne Catra had started using a few parties before when Bow had introduced her to it. It was comforting. Proof she was there still.

"I love you too, Glimmer."

Her voice was soft and vulnerable. Glimmer felt her swallow nervously. The words made the queen's heart soar.

"Are you okay?" Glimmer asked gently. "You don't have to come tonight, you know. It's hard for all of us."

Catra shook her head. "No, I have to come. I'm not leaving you both to handle this night on your own. You're right that it's hard for  _ all of us. _ I never even met her. I'm sorry for freaking out."

Glimmer melted. "She would've loved you." Catra tensed, but Glimmer pushed forward. "Please don't apologize. You're just fine. We'll do it together."

Catra bit her lip. "Okay. Together."

Glimmer grinned.


End file.
